Wrapped Around Her Finger
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic, about how Sam is pretty much willing to do anything for her. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, so this one is from the Sam/Andy scenes in the last episode, where Sam is doing pretty much everything that she says, with "little" convincing on her part. I think we can all agree that Sam wouldn't really be all that worried about having Boyko chew him out, especially since he was all-too willing to take the blame for the "hostage situation" in 'Broad Daylight'. _

_So, this is just my little take on how Andy has Sam wrapped around her finger. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

He motioned for the bartender to pour him his last scotch of the evening. He was driving home, so after this it was only club sodas for him. He thought over the events of the previous day - and night - wondering where he stood.

Oliver's comments had certainly left an impression on him, even if he didn't take them to heart. Yes, he was very much aware of the Rookie/Training officer rule. That rule rampaged through his mind every single time that he looked at her. But it certainly didn't stop him from looking. Or imagining.

Like how he imagined her driving his truck yesterday. His truck was very important to him - it was his baby - but she'd convinced him to let her drive it with little argument.

She convinced him to come pick her up, to bring in Benny's ex, to find a list of previous addresses. All of that, and he wasn't even her TO for the day anymore. If that weren't bad enough, she even got him to go fix someone else's backed-up sink. And then, all he'd gotten was a thank you, and a somewhat suggestive smile as she made her way into her apartment complex.

The sad truth was the there was very little he wouldn't do for her.

He hadn't even known her a couple of weeks, and already she was under his skin. He was there for her at the drop of a hat, and he didn't mind going out of his way for her.

Yeah ... he was pretty much screwed. Wrapped right around that delicate little finger of hers. And while he could definitely see that biting him in the ass somewhere down the line, he couldn't bring himself to be too upset about it. Hell, he almost enjoyed it.

_There is something seriously wrong with me,_ he considered, while waiting for the effects of his alcohol to wear off a little so he could drive home.

He had finished his second club soda when she sauntered her way over to him.

Her elbows pressed down against the bar as she leaned on it, her soft, brown hair just trickling against the edge of the bar while she looked at him with those innocent eyes. _Innocent ... ha!_

"So, I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me a ride home?" she asked him, her lashes blinking once, maybe twice.

He was sure that she didn't mean to be looking at him all doe-eyed like that, but that was how he saw it. And how could he resist?

"Sure," he replied, finishing up his drink and grabbing his jacket.

They made their way to his truck in relative silence. Sam considered everything he'd been thinking about at the door, and everything that led him to where he was now. He wondered if he would kiss her goodnight, or try to get an invite into her apartment. He didn't think that she would refuse ... after all, she gave him some pretty heavy looks too, when she thought he wasn't looking.

He might try and push the limits on their prohibited relationship, he might. All he knew was, even if nothing happened tonight, he would still fall asleep with a smile on his face. After all, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her face smiling back at him.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it. _

_I didn't want Andy to seem like a tease, but after that last scene in last week's episode, I couldn't resist. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
